


Дорогой Ж'онн

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До того, как Марс погиб, Ж'онн служил в армии. Его будущая жена писала ему письма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Ж'онн

**Author's Note:**

> Название является отсылкой к такому явлению, как "Письма дорогому Джону".  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

В молодости Ж’онн служил в армии. Он и сейчас об этом вспоминал иногда, когда картина давно потерянного мира становилась слишком похожей на утопию. Вспоминал космические войны, и как марсиане брались за оружие, стремясь отгородить собственный мир от захватчиков. Марсианская земля, за которой так усердно ухаживали аборигены, отлично годилась для создания нового мира, а марсиане отлично бы подошли на роли рабов.

Когда появлялись захватчики, марсиане захлопывали границы собственных ментальных связей. Тяжёлое время требовало суровых мер, в том числе и замкнутости, которая марсианам давалась, откровенно говоря, тяжело.

На фронт марсианам писали письма. На чём-то вроде земного папируса, клиновидными символами марсианские женщины писали своим мужьям: «Мой драгоценный Г’енн», и делали этими словами своих мужей и женихов счастливейшими существами во вселенной. Их письменные откровения становились чем-то сродни телепатической открытости, и порой казались связью даже интимнее, чем любая иная.

А бывали и такие письма, что делали солдат несчастными. Обычно они начинались со слов «Дорогой К’ир’онн», холодно и бездушно. От этих писем веяло пустотой, как от онемевшей на время войны телепатической связи всего марсианского народа. «Дорогой К’ир’онн», писали молодые марсианки. Утомлённые долгой войной и тягостным ожиданием, потерянные в молчаливой ментальной тишине, они бросались в объятия марсиан-лекарей, предпочитая их своим воинам. Такие письма назывались «Дорогой Ж’онн».

Ж’онн, по какой-то безумной иронии, за первые две войны не получил ни одного письма. Первую тысячу лет он даже не думал, что сможет кого-то полюбить так сильно, как любят своих жён его сослуживцы.

А потом он встретил М’ирай’ю. 

Она была такой уверенной и спокойной, и телепатическое поле её было таким уравновешенным и цельным, что Ж’онн, противник суеты и излишней болтливости, понял сразу: шансов спастись нет. Она была идеальной.

Предложение М’ирай’е он сделал в тот же день, когда захватчики с планеты Кора, пролетевшие через пару-тройку галактик, объявили Марсу войну. Ж’онн не стал ждать, когда его призовут, и отправился воевать сразу же, как только почистил и смазал оружие.

М’ирай’а осталась с лекарями, ждать, когда он вернётся. Долгое, мучительно долгое время она не писала ему ни слова, и пока все сослуживцы Ж’онна читали письма возлюбленных, он вслушивался в пустоту телепатии, словно надеялся услышать хоть там чёткий, ясный шум М’ирай’и.

Она написала ему с наступлением третьего марсианского месяца войны, когда Ж’онн увидел и услышал уже множество писем, полных любви. И слов отчаяния от тех, кому не пишут. На третий месяц начинали писать письма «Дорогому Ж’онну», и теперь они приходили одно за другим.

Ж’онну тоже пришло письмо, начинающееся со слов «Дорогой Ж’онн», и эти слова уничтожили его, разорвали на миллиарды маленьких марсиан и убили их миллиарды раз. Он чувствовал, как мир рушится, а перед глазами встаёт картина безоблачного будущего М’мирай’и с каким-нибудь лекарем, в мире, спасённом Ж’онном и его братьями по оружию.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно несчастным и (что страшнее) трусливым. Он ужасно боялся взглянуть на те несколько строк, что шли после слов «Дорогой Ж’онн», будто надеялся: не прочитав, что любимая бросает его, он не запустит какой-то таинственный механизм, который превратит страх в реальность.

Но спустя одну марсианскую неделю он всё же решился. Его едва не убили во время очередной вылазки, и, глядя на звёздное небо, Ж’онн вдруг понял, что не хочет умирать в неведении. Он должен знать, что М’ирай’а хотела ему сказать.

Собравшись с силами и скрывшись от посторонних глаз, Ж’онн снова достал письмо и заставил себя вчитаться.

_«Дорогой Ж’онн, — писала ему М’ирай’а. — Совсем не знаю, о чём писать тебе. Ведь ты на войне, и все главные события происходят у вас. Тишина в телепатии мне, пожалуй, нравится, но я предпочла бы ей всё время слышать тебя. Возможно, одного лишь тебя. Мне не хватает тебя больше, чем мысленной связи со всем нашим народом. Вернись ко мне с войны, дорогой Ж’онн. С любовью, М’ирай’а»._

Ж’онн перечитал письмо несколько раз, боясь, что ему лишь привиделось, а потом прижал к груди, наслаждаясь удивительным, едва ощутимым теплом, и ощущением упорядоченного телепатического поля М’ирай’и.

Не зря он сразу понял, что никуда от неё не денется.

М’ирай’а могла разрушать проклятия. А он… он был уверен, что будет любить её вечно.


End file.
